


Oh-vee

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Oh-vee

Mickey struggled to talk, but all that came out was a hoarse sound that nowhere resembled the word ‘coffee’. He coughed and tried again, this time managing something like “oh-vee”.

“What’s that, Mickey” Ian asked, tilting his head to the side as if he had no idea what his boyfriend was asking for, despite the fact that he had a coffeepot in his hands.

Mickey glared at him and pointed to the coffeepot.

“The fridge?” Ian asked, looking at the fridge behind him.

Mickey made an exasperated sound and pointed again. “Oh-vee.”

“Yeah, it’s coffee. I’ve just made some.”

Mickey sighed tiredly and raised his mug.

“What, you want some?”

Mickey banged his palm on the table, irritated with Ian’s antics.

“Calm down, Mickey. If you want some coffee, all you had to do was say it.”

If glares could kill, Ian would have been fulminated on the spot.


End file.
